Interposer connectors or sockets typically include a dielectric plate with an array of through-holes formed therein, with electrical contacts disposed in each of the through-holes. The interposer connectors form electrical connections between overlying and underlying electrical devices, including, for example, central processing units, printed circuit boards and other structures, integrated circuit packages, and multi-chip substrates. These electrical devices employ multiple contact pads arranged in a very close proximity to each other, such as, for example, one millimeter centerline-to-centerline spacing. Electrical contacts employed in the interposer connectors generally include one or more elastically bendable beams that mechanically engage the contact pads. When the interposer connector is sandwiched between overlying and underlying devices, the elastically bendable beams engage respective contact pads to form an electrical connection between the two devices.